


Unfinished and untitled story that a friend and i were working on together

by Justpeachy73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aethia's words not mine, Enemies to Lovers, FLUFF!!, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Teasing, You Can Play, lal is a fucking bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73
Summary: so @lemonfrost (on wattpad) and i were texting this story in (mostly) paragraphs to each other so,,,,here it is bitchthe plot was kinda fugly but the fluff is cute and thats all that matters
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Unfinished and untitled story that a friend and i were working on together

[Me] I woke up to blinding lights, my hands tied behind my back. My mind immediately started to panic. something sour reached my nose and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. Where am I?

[Her] The room was dark and dank. It smelled of rotting flesh and old food. 'Wait. Am I in the dungeon?' It was no good trying to sit up; my stomach felt very weak and my muscles ached with soreness. Last nights events came rushing back to me.

[Me, etc] 'There was a party, and there was gas...' I couldn't seem to unearth anything after that. as I looked around the small space, I heard a voice speak from behind me, "Prince Aethia, you're finally awake. Would you like to know something?"

The voice full of false peppiness grated up and down my spine. Somehow I knew however I answered would end up with a horrible aftermath. I opted to not reply, cocking my head to the right side to show some sort of answer. "My name is Lal, I'm not here to hurt you" the man said, a grin visible in his voice. I somehow doubted what he said.

I was tempted to quip back with a remark about it, but I simply dug my heel into the dirt, not giving an answer. "Listen, love, you're here for one reason," the cheer was gone from his speech, "Simply put, my little group hates you and your family," he said, leering down at me, "and we're going to let you know."

Lal was not a familiar name to me, I've never heard of him prior to today. "I'm sure you'll be happy to find out that you're not set to die yet." Lal laughed, a very bitter noise. 

I looked up at him, frowning. I didn't quite feel comfortable answering him yet. "You see, my old man has a lot of plans for you! You wanna know what they are?" He said, doing a terrible job of concealing his glee. I cocked my head to the side, a sign for him to continue. "Well," he started, standing straight and beginning to walk around, "Ransom, mostly. Can you believe we didn't capture your parents? Man, I was so irritated about that, but my folks said no.

"Looks like all we have to play with is you." Lal pauses, lifting a finger up in thought. "Oh wait! That lovely sister of yours is here as well. 'But where,' you may be asking..."

My sister? 'He didn't capture my parents but he did us?!' He spread his arms out. "You'll know soon enough! But for now, it's just you and me," he said, tapping my forehead. I flinched back and threatened, "you better not touch her!"

"ah so you do have a voice!" Lal placed a hand up to the metal bars where I was situated, smiling menacingly.

I was tempted to lash out at him, but I was content with snapping my mouth closed. I couldn't cross my arms though, they were still bound. "Aww come on now, bunny," he whined, "I didn't mean it," he said while chuckling. I was pretty sure that he meant it. The ropes around my wrists were getting itchy, I wanted them off. 

"what will it take for you to let my sister go?" I countered, furrowing my brows as Lal pretended to mull over my question. "Hmmm... you're way more valuable to me, Aethia. I think maybe we could arrange something in regards of letting your sister free." He grinned.

I did not like that grin. "I'm not the director of our kingdoms treasury," I glared. Lal chuckled, "oh little naive Aethia. I don't need money, I was in a rouge group! I grew up stealing, I have everything I could need in that department," I looked at him in confusion. What? Normally, when some rich monarch or other comes to the palace to "arrange something" it's to negotiate a deal. "Well what do you want then?"

"You'll be my right hand. Carrying out all tasks I ask of you, my personal servant." Lal said, reaching a hand through the cage to pinch my cheek slightly. "I'm not going to stoop that low." I growled, glaring harder at the slender man. (slenderman anyone oop) His smile disappeared for a slight second before he picked back up. "Then perhaps you shall become my king?" Lal's oddly soft thumb ran across my chapped lower lip slowly, accentuating how he basically just asked me to be his husband.

My cheeks flamed. "Please listen to what you are saying, Lal." He bent down to get on my level, hand still caressing my face. "I know what I asked," he said, staring at me, "I have one requirement. That is it." I didn't want to do this. "And you'll let me sister go?" I asked, suspicious. "Sure will, bunny," I sighed, and leaned into his touch. "Fine, but I need to see she's okay. And please take these stupid ropes off!" Lal got up and clapped. "Sure thing!" I was startled. Did I really just do that?

Lal gripped the keys hanging from his belt loop, sifting through them to unlock the cage. I couldn't help but feel scared, as any sane person would be in this situation, yet oddly grateful to Lal for agreeing to spare my sister. "Thank you." I mumbled as soon as Lal bent down to cut the ropes from my wrists.

"No problem, king," he said, winking at me. I'm going to regret this. I stretched my arms out, the fatigue seemingly worn off. I was closed off as I walked out of the cell, afraid. Lal grabbed my hand with those strangely soft hands of his. "Come," he said, and led me through a network of tunnels. We arrived at a sightly smaller, but cleaner, cell than mine, and there I saw my sister. My sister was small with freckles and mousy brown hair like me, but she looked as if she'd been crying. 

"Ararii," I gasped, feeling a range of emotions all the way from relief to anger at the sight of my favorite family member. "Don't worry, you're going to get to leave this place." I started, tears coming to my eyes. "B-but how?" She asked quietly, scuffling closer to me. I turned to Lal, locking eyes with him and asking for the knife. "Please let me cut her free. You promised to let her go since I'm doing this for you." 

Lal's face softened. "Sure," he said while passing me the knife. I went back over to my sister. "Turn around," I told her, and cut off her binds. She stood up, and wobbled over to give me a hug. I hugged her back, letting her sob into my shoulder (although my eyes weren't completely dry either). I put my forehead against hers. "You're going to get out of here," I said, "Okay? You're going to leave me and run for the hills," "But what about you?" She hiccuped. "I'll be fine, I promise," I rotated back to Lal with tears streaming down my face. "Can we get her out?" I asked, hopeful. Lal nodded. "Follow me,"

As soon as we were met with streaming daylight, I really started crying. "Please be safe, Ararii. I love you." I say, hugging my sister tightly. "I'll find mom and dad and let them know you're safe." She cried. "And we'll find a way to get you out of that hellhole too." 

She whispered. I glanced back at Lal, who was loitering by the doorway. " I'll be fine, Rii, don't worry," she followed my line of vision. "Ohhh I see now," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I flushed and exclaimed "No! Not like that! You've got it wrong!" I sighed and smiled. "Whatever Ararii, love you," I said giving her one last hug. "Love you too, Casanova," she said, then sprinted away laughing. "ARARII!!" I yelled. I loved her, and I'm glad she's okay. Lal raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. "Let's head in now," he said. I mutely nodded, still blushing furiously. 

"You know, things here will be fun for you." Lal said, linking his arm with mine as I feebly made a small attempt to pull away. "Would you like to see where you'll be staying from now on? It's quite nice, someone esteemed like you shall take pleasure in the elegance of it all, no?" He stopped near a door. I still felt the flush on my face but hoped it wasn't too noticeable. Lal's hand came to rest over my eyes as he maneuvered behind me. "Ready?" He asked, making me shiver when I felt his torso brush against my back and his right arm come to rest around my waist.

He opened the door for me and I audibly gasped. The room was elegant all right. It was gigantic, mainly a nice shade of blue, with white and pink accents in it. It reminded me of my mother's china. He leaned down, putting his head in the nape of my neck. "You like?" He asked. I was instantly inflamed full force again. "Yes," I feebly squeaked back. "Good, this is your room," Lal said. Mine? My room in the palace wasn't even that big, how did he have such a huge room in a rouge group? "Come along, now," Lal said, leading me along. He gave me a tour of the place (?) and we finally settled in the doorway of his room. "And here's my room, you are always welcome here," he said sweetly. While Lal was growing on me, I highly doubted I was going to be spending the night in his room for a while, king or not. "Thank you," I said politely. I didn't quite know what to do, until he grabbed my hand and kissed it "You're welcome," I spluttered "Lal! What—" I was speechless, while Lal just stood there chuckling. 

"You may have some time alone," Lal straightened up, giving me a small wink. "We'll eat at 6:00, be dressed in what is already laid out for you on your bed." I nodded, saying another quick thank you before Lal left me alone, walking away while softly humming a tune. I opened the door to my room, quite relieved to get time to myself. "What the hell?" I said out loud, gazing upon my bed where my "dinner outfit" was laying.

It was a maroon bodysuit with variations of gray accentuation around the neck, sleeves, and cut-off, which stopped and sloped into a point near the middle. "Damn, okay," I blinked once, not sure how to feel. Connecting the top to the bottom were two small chains, glinting black. It all ended with a slit in the thigh. "And he expects me to wear something like this?" I question once again, out loud. 

"Holy shit," I whispered, "Okay, um, wow," I turned to the wardrobe, hoping to find something less revealing. It was 5:45 already, and I like to be early to things. I found nothing too different, but a frilly and short dress. I was upset, because I don't wear dresses, but honestly? Anything was better than the clothes on the bed. I put the dress on and started down the hallway. As I arrived at the dining room, I was hesitant to go in, suddenly very self conscious. I peeked into the room and saw Lal setting down plates of food. Taking a deep breath, I walked in. Lal glanced over and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, bunny," he said, gliding over. I shyed away, "Hi," I mumbled. Lal put one finger under my chin and lifted it up. "Don't be like that dear," he said, tutting, "Your face is too pretty to hide," I blushed, looking up by myself this time. "You look enchanting in that dress, by the way," Lal said, winking.

I hoped he wasn't too disappointed, for some reason, with the fact that I chose not to wear what he specifically wanted me to. Lal didn't seem upset, I felt him stealing glances at me when I wasn't looking. That thought made my cheeks heat up again. "Thank you for the food," I said genuinely, smiling to the man across the table. Lal smiled too and it hurt my heart. "It was my pleasure. Now if you don't mind, I'll be turning in for the night. If you need me, you know where my room is." Lal stood up from the table, stopping next to me and giving my hand another kiss before he sauntered out of the large room. 

I retracted my hand and creeped down the hallway. It was around 9 now, and the sun was going down. I'm not terrified of the dark, but I could smell the incoming storm, which I was terrified of. I normally spent them with my parents or sister. Thinking about them gave me a weird feeling in my throat, and without even noticing, I started to cry. I was snapped out of it by the clashing sound of thunder. I whimpered, 'I should have thought this out better' I thought, scolding myself. I traveled to my room while silently crying, and sat on the bed trying to block out the storm. I found it wasn't working and I knew what I yearned to do. I opened the door again and tip toed down the hall, arriving at Lal's door. I stood there for a second, before a loud clap of thunder made me jump and gave me the last push I needed. I knocked on his door, hastily trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying just a second ago. The door opened. "Aethia?" Lal questioned. "Are you okay?" I shook my head no. "I'm afraid of the thunder," I mumbled. "Speak up, dear," he said, voice full of concern. "I said I'm afraid of the thunder," I said a bit louder, looking up at him, then quickly looking down, hoping he didn't see the tear track down my face. "Oh you poor baby," he said, cooing at me. It was excessive, but I liked it anyway. "Come in with me," he said, guiding me. He sat on the bed and beckoned me to him. I obeyed and sat on his lap. The thunder continued, me slightly whimpering every time and Lal whispering sweet nothings into my ear while stroking my hair to calm me down. I nuzzled further into him, allowing him to hug me closer. 

"Do you think you can fall asleep?" Lal whispered, brushing a hand through my long hair. "...Maybe. As long as I'm with someone. Ararii used to come in my room to help me fall asleep." I wiped my face. Lal's hands came to my legs, lifting me up and situating the both of us under his silk sheets. "Is it alright if I use you to hide?" I couldn't help but smile at the warmth radiating from Lal's chest as I laid my head down at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. "Do as you please, babe." He laughed, resting his right hand on my hip. The nickname he gave me did wonders to the fog in my head, making it at least 10 times more thick. Needless to say, I was blushing again. 

Lal continued to play with my hair while he hugged me infinitely closer with every sound of thunder. The whole scene was sickeningly sweet, and my own words came back to me, 'I highly doubted I would be spending the night in his room, King or not,' I slightly groaned, annoyed at my hypocrisy. "What's wrong, kitten?" (I'm soft for cheesy, basic nicknames lol) Lal asked. I shivered, his voice was caring and soft. "Nothing," I murmured, looking up at him, "just thinking," I said, shifting. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. I giggled, "it was just that when you first showed me your room, I was so sure I wouldn't be spending anytime in here," I said, shaking my head with a smile on my face. But then I was worried he'd be upset at me, so I hastily started apologizing. 

"Hey, hey, there's no need for apologizing. You're fine, I'm not upset." He soothed, breathing steadily near my ear. I slid my legs in between Lal's and closed my eyes. The thunder was the last thing on my mind. And scarily enough, I didn't hate being with Lal. "Okay... goodnight Lal." I whispered. 

.

The morning came with the birds chirping annoyingly loudly, i sat up, trying to gage my surroundings. Lal wasn't here anymore, which gave me a lot of anxiety. I was on the verge of panic. Logically, I knew he had probably went down to the dining room, so I got up to venture down. I then realized I was still in my (see I was gonna say lacy but that makes it should like lingerie, which it's NOT) silky pajamas. I didn't quite feel like going back to my room, though, and I was extremely hungry, so I continued through the hallway. I arrived at the dining room, and there Lal was, in rather fancy attire, eating. I suddenly felt very self conscious. (Why is it always the dining room?) "Ah! Hello, Aethia! Good morning my sweet," Lal said, looking up. I blushed. "Good morning Lal," I said, sitting down. 

I ate the bacon on my plate slowly, pausing every once and a while to drink the cold water placed next to me. "This is good food." I told Lal, smiling when he got up and grabbed my hand. "Glad you liked it. I want to take you somewhere today. Some place we didn't cover in the initial tour." He said, leading me out the doors and through the hallways. "We actually have a garden here." Lal hummed. 

When he said that, I tried to hide my excitement. We had a garden back at the palace! It was full of flourishing plants, ranging from pansies to agave. My favorite was the hibiscus though. We came to a pretty wooden door with many intricate designs carved into it, which Lal opened quickly. I gasped. The garden was lush and full, pathways winding through it to form a mandala. There were three fountains, one big one in the middle, the Greek goddess Persephone had water flowing from her hands. The other two simply has cherubs, pouring water from little vases. The walls had ivy winding up them, almost completely covering the brick. There were fruit trees and flowers everywhere, but I immediately started searching for my favorite one, despite still holding Lal's hand. When I spotted it, I let go and quietly drifted over, Lal following behind me. "What's up?," He asked. "This is my favorite flower," I said, tenderly feeling the fragile petals. Lal cooed, "You're too adorable," he said, caressing my face. I leaned into his hand. "May I have it?" I asked softly. "Sure, dear," He said, reaching over. He picked the flower and fashioned it in my hair for me. I blushed, "Thank you, Lal," I said looking up at him. "You're welcome, bunny,"

Lal leaned down and pressed a small kiss to both of my cheeks, which instantly blossomed with more colour. I gave him a lopsided smile. "There's something else. Come." He said, guiding me around an bend. "This is my favorite tree. My mother used to sing to me under here while the gardener tended to the lilies she loved so much." He sat down and pulled me into his lap again. I laughed a little when he pressed another kiss along my neck, admiring the willow tree we were sitting under. Small white flowers were blooming next to us. Lal let out a soft sneeze, which I found completely adorable, and pulled one from the ground. 

Lal turned me around in his lap, making me face him. He put the lily in the other side of my hair. "There, now you have two," he said, putting my lips to my forehead, causing carnations to rush to my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered. I put my head against his chest, leaning into his warmth, and eventually falling asleep. When I woke up, Lal was fiddling with something with delicate fingers. He noticed me moving in his lap, and beamed. "Here," He said, setting a flower crown on my hair. I gave him a quick hug. "Graizé," still in a slight daze, my default Italian coming out. "Prego, amore," He said, nuzzling me. I was shocked, and looked up at him. "You know Italian?" I asked. "I know a lot of things," he purred, winking at me. I flushed, looking away. "Are you flirting with me?" I asked, biting my lip. "You decide," he said, kissing me on both of my cheeks. 

"Oh dude he's flirting." I said, talking to a bird perched on a rather low branch. Lal laughed out loud, running a hand through his white hair. "If that's what you want, then sure I am," he smiled, pulling me towards his chest. 

"God, you are so adorable," Lal said after a moment of comfortable silence, pecking me on the nose. I giggled, swatting at him to stop. I was still in his lap, making a bracelet of lilies for him. When I finished and showed it to him, he gasped. "For me?" He said coyly. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "For you," It was around one now, and I was content with just cuddling closer to Lal and feeling loved. It didn't last though, Lal stood up and gave me another kiss on my neck—which I giggled at— and told me to follow him. I did, and he led me out another door to a pool. "Would you like to swim?" He asked. 

"Uh we're- I'm not properly dressed for that." I said, laughing a little when Lal said "That can be arranged," and clapped his hands twice. Even better, an actual servant arrived in front of us not too long later. "Can you please go find some swimming attire for my king?" Lal asked. As the man nodded curtly and went to his task, I wondered what Lal himself would wear. "But what about you?" I asked, "You don't have swimming attire." Lal winked and gave me a sly smile. "I'll just wear my undergarments." 

I blanched. "Lal!," I exclaimed, batting at him, "put some actual clothes on!" He laughed. "I'd rather not," He said, slipping in the beach house to change. I sighed. 'Why am I even surprised that this point?' Soon, the servant came back with a pair of trunks. He bowed. "Here you are, sir...?" He trailed off and looked at me questioningly. "Aethia. Just Aethia, please," I told him. He nodded and left. I went into the beach house to change, and when I came out, Lal was there waiting for me. 

"So I think we need to throw you into the pool." He grinned, reaching towards me with grabby hands. "No thanks," I nervously laughed, backing away. "I'd rather not, please." I didn't want to tell him about the fact that I can't swim for fear that'd I'd get made fun of. "You don't get to decide." Lal laughed menacingly, picking me up and threatening to swing me into the sparkling water. "Wait!" I exclaimed, scratching frantically at Lal's toned back. I felt bad since my nails made scratch marks but didn't want to make a fool of myself in front Lal. "I- can't really swim..." I say, hiding in Lal's neck yet again.

Lal, still holding on to me, looked me in the eye. "Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded, "Mhm..." Lal put me down and hugged me. "I'm sorry, bunny. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, "Would you like me to teach you?" I hesitated and then nodded again. "Yes please," I said, biting my lip. "Okay," Lal said, leading me to the shallow end. "Can you get in?" He asked. I could, so I did. "Good. Hold on to me, okay mi amour?" He told me while holding my hand and leading me to about 6 feet in, which let me to have to actually latch on to him, due to me only being 5'4".

"Number one priority is to not sink," Lal started, grasping my waist and guiding it away from his body only a bit. "And you'll do that but using both your arms and legs to stay afloat. Kick towards the bottom to keep your head above the surface, okay?" He instructed, switching to hold both of my hands. 

"Alright," I said, nodding. I lowered myself into the water, starting to kick as I'd seen in the movies. "Good job, babe!!" He squealed. I blushed, unused to the name, "Thank you," I said. "Now," He instructed, "Put your arms out, and try to coordinate them with your legs," I obeyed, doing what he said, starting to move along the water. 

"I feel like a dog." I said, trying to concentrate on what Lal told me to do. "You don't look like a dog, bunny." Lal told me, circling around the spot where I was swimming. "I'm getting tired." I whined. Lal grabbed a hold of me again so I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You want to get out? It's about time for dinner." He asked me. I nodded and held on tight as Lal made his way out of the pool. "It's cold out here." I shivered, wrapping my legs tighter around Lal's waist. "Excuse me, may I get some towels?" He asked another servant and soon the both of us received towels. "Here," Lal draped his own towel over my shoulders when he was done using it on himself. He took mine and threw it on my head, tousling my hair as he dried it.

We sat down in the beach house, Lal drying my hair and chatting. After we were dressed, Lal gave me his hand and lead me out. As we arrived in the dining room, he took the food off of the tray where it was waiting and set it down in front of me. "Just a warning, your legs might hurt tomorrow," he said, referring to the swimming we did. I nodded. "That's okay. Thank you for showing me the garden and the pool," Lal beamed. "It was my pleasure, love," my cheeks heated up again and I began to eat. At the first bite of food, I moaned in pleasure. "Who made this? It's so good!," I said, once I finished chewing. "That would be my mom's recipe, and Curio's cooking. Curio!," He called, and a cook with long blonde hair came out of the kitchen door. "Yes, sir?" She asked. "My king says he loves your food, ma'am," he said for me. The girl slightly glared at me and said with an edge to her voice, "Thank you, sir, for your compliments," she said dismissively while she headed back in. 'What was that?' I thought, bewildered. 

It seemed that Curio didn't like me for some reason. "Curio's really nice, and she's a great cook! I've known her for so many years." Lal says, chewing happily on the delicious meal. 'Oh,' I thought, 'maybe she's just not used to a stranger.' On the inside, I wasn't sure that was all right but who am I to question this woman I barely know. 'Though maybe she actually does like Lal like that.' I pondered, unconsciously knitting my eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" Lal asked, catching my look. "It's nothing," I said, waving him off. He looked at me suspiciously, "Okay," he said. We talked the remainder of dinner, and we both went our separate ways to get changed into pajamas. I found myself knocking on his door after I was done. "Bunny, what are you doing here? It's not raining tonight," he said, confused. I looked down, hopefully not showing how embarrassed I was. "Can I spend the night with you? I just want to..." I said. Lal opened the door wider to me. "Of course! I said you were always welcome here and I meant it," he said, looking at me fondly. 

I smiled and followed him into his room again. I felt pretty tight with Lal since we got to spend so much time with each other. So, taking that into consideration, I launched myself into his bed and instantly morphed into the shape of the mattress. Lal joined me, laying with his right arm tucked under his head and facing my direction. "You're so cute," I huffed after Lal yawned softly. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but squirm at his attractiveness. "I should be the one saying that to you. You're my adorable little bunny." He ran his hand through my long hair and gently braided it while we talked about nothing in particular. 

When he finished he softly said, "Done," I felt around my head, feeling the braids. I started shivering, I was cold. "Thank you, Lal," I told him. "You're welcome. Are you okay?," He asked. I shook my head no. "I'm cold," I said, teeth chattering. He frowned. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't realize the heat was down," he said, and pulled me closer. I slid my leg over and between his. He caressed my face and kissed my forehead. "Better?" He asked. I nodded, "Better," soon letting the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep. 

It was dark out the next morning, a stark contrast from the beautiful leaves that swirled in the wind yesterday morning. This time, Lal was still beside me when I woke up and he was breathing steadily with his mouth parted slightly. I could see his sharper canine teeth when he let out a yawn, stirring. "Oh so you're up?" I say, lightly trailing my fingernail down the side of his soft face. "Mm that tickles." He chuckled, shying away from my touch. The sleeve of my night clothes bunches around my elbow when I stretched my limbs out. "It's raining outside. What shall we do today?" I asked.

He smirked "we could cuddle," he said, wrapping his strong arms around me. I thrashed, but gave up eventually. "No... I want to do something creative," I said, whining. Lal sighed, letting go of me, "Fine...," He said, dragging it out. I tried to get up, but immediately winced as my legs cramped up. Lal looked at me, amused. "Need help?" I glared and mumbled, "Yes please," He stopped down and I clambered on his back. "Would you like to go to the music room then, perhaps?" I shimmied around in his back, "Can we?!" I asked. On the tour, we only had a simple glance in, but Lal promised we would be back. 

I was fond of many different instruments but only ever took the time to learn the violin. "Can you play any instruments?" I asked Lal. He squeezed my legs into his sides, making the trek from his room to the music room. "I can play the piano. My mother taught me before she left."

"Do you think we could play something together, then? I know violin," I said excitedly, resting on his neck. Lal laughed, "Sure!" He said as we arrived. He sat down at the piano and set up the sheet music. "Is Crystalize by Lindsey Stirling okay?" He asked me, "I have sheet music if you need it," I clapped. "Yes!! I love that song!" He smiled, "Great! Ready?" He asked, glancing back at me. "Just a second," I said, opening the case to reveal a shiny violin. "Okay, ready," I said, nestling the instrument in between my jaw and shoulder. He snapped three times to signal a start, and we began to play.

It took a couple of tries for me to get the sheet music down correctly. Lal has probably played the song many times before and was patient while I learned. "Okay so I think I'll be fine to do this for real now." I tell him, lifting the violin to rest in position. "Got it, bunny." He said, smiling, before we started the song again. 

*Insert first measure here* As the music flowed through me, I swayed, keeping the violin steady and one eye on the sheet music. When the song came to a close I flounced over to him, elated that I played the song correctly. "Good job baby!" Lal praised. I beamed at him. "Thank you so much!!" He stood up, "Ugh, you're so adorable!" He said, kissing me on the nose. "I'm proud of you for learning it that fast," he told me. I looked away, my previous confidence suddenly gone.  
~~

hope you liked that! idk what @lemonfrost 's ao3 is so, sorry


End file.
